Igor
(P2 Drama) (P3, P4, P4A, P4AU, P5) (P5, Warden) |englishva= (P3, P4, P4A) (P4AU) (P5, Warden) (P5) }} Igor is a recurring important figure in the Persona series. His role is crucial in every Persona protagonist's journey. Appearances *''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' **''Megami Ibunroku Persona (Manga)'' *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' *''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' **''Persona: Tsumi to Batsu'' *''Persona 3'' / FES / Portable **''Persona 3 (Manga)'' **''A Certain Day of Summer'' **''Persona 3 The Movie'' *''Persona -trinity soul-'' *''Persona 4'' / Golden **''Persona 4 (Manga)'' **''Persona 4 The Animation'' / Golden Animation *''Persona 4 Arena'' *''Persona 4 Arena Ultimax'' *''Persona 5: Fool Confidant **Persona 5 (Manga)'' **''Persona 5 The Animation The Day Breakers'' *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Mentioned Design Igor has the appearance of a bizarre old man with a long nose, pointed ears and bulging, bloodshot eyes. He wears a black suit with white gloves. In ''Persona -trinity soul-'', he wears a black robe with a theatrical comedy mask. Personality While presenting himself as a mere servant of Philemon, Igor seems to be far more than this. He was originally a doll handmade by a mysterious person, who became alive thanks to a magic ritual. Because of that, Igor ponders upon the question of whether he is merely a doll or perhaps even human. Thus, he shows an interest in human beings. Further on, he creates Margaret, Elizabeth, Theodore, and Lavenza, as assistants who pursue similar questions in life to assist him in the Velvet Room. In every ''Persona game to date, Igor has played the role of Proprietor of the Velvet Room, a space which transcends both dream and reality. As the proprietor, Igor provides insight to the protagonists regarding their powers, emotional bonds, and possible dangers that await them in their journey. Igor also provides the vital services of Persona fusion, which allows the creation of vastly more powerful Personas from preexisting ones; and the use of the Persona Compendium, which allows previously created and/or acquired Personas to be recalled at a later time. Despite his rather striking appearance, Igor bears a calm and courteous demeanor while speaking with the protagonists. Though the well-being of the protagonists is important to him, he reserves the disclosure of certain information for more "timely" points in the story. During conversations concerning the protagonists’ actions, Igor opts for rather cryptic comments that tend to foreshadow coming events and possibly the outcome of the story as a whole, regardless of whether or not those comments are at the time understood (which may be his intent). This suggests that Igor may have near-omniscience, though by his own admission, there are things that even he can't foresee. Profile ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' Igor is the mysterious proprietor of the Velvet Room. In Persona, Igor calls himself "a servant of Philemon." He is always found in The Velvet Room between consciousness and unconsciousness, alongside Nameless and Belladona. He uses a phone made of bone to call up Personas from the depths of the soul. ''Persona 2'' Igor remains mostly unchanged. He is still a servant of Philemon and he handles Persona summoning in much the same way. Nameless and Belladona return, only this time they are joined by the Demon Painter. Outside of Persona summoning and dismissal, Igor tends for a brief while to Ulala Serizawa following her bout of Joker insanity, warning her to be careful with her emotions lest the Joker power return. ''Persona 3'' Igor is no longer seen with the phone but he still handles Persona fusion through the use of cards. Additionally, Nameless, Belladona and the Demon Painter are absent; instead, Igor is accomapanied by an assistant named Elizabeth. Only the protagonist can enter the Velvet Room, and he does so for the first time in a dream. None of the other Persona users can see the entrance to the Velvet Room. The protagonist signs a contract with Pharos and Igor at the start of the game agreeing to take responsibility for his actions. Philemon is never mentioned. ''Portable'' Igor's role remains the same in the portable remake of Persona 3. Players choosing the female route may choose to switch Elizabeth out for Theo. ''The Answer'' Igor gives a key to Aigis and allows her access to Elizabeth's services. He seems to show a bit of kindness towards Aigis, commenting that they are both similar beings, referencing his origins as a doll created and given life by Philemon. ''A Certain Day of Summer'' Igor decides to reward the protagonist by reviewing memories of past events. The first event is something that happened after the trip to Yakushima. ''Persona -trinity soul-'' He is one of the few game characters to appear in the anime ''Persona -trinity soul-'', appearing to Shin Kanzato and Takuro Sakakiba in dreams. Shin Kanzato has a clay statue of Igor that he sculpted. ''Persona 4 Igor is seen with a new assistant named Margaret. Igor has the same role in this game as in Persona 3 guiding the protagonist. ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' Igor is mentioned by Elizabeth, who states he has left the Velvet Room on the day the protagonist enters. His disappearance results in the room being unstable, and has Theodore tasked with aiding his sister while he is away. During a Stroll after entering Inaba Pride Exhibit Night 2, Elizabeth mentions that she feels like she's growing weaker by the moment while Igor is absent from the Velvet Room. ''Persona 5'' Igor once again retains his role as the proprietor of the Velvet Room, and now is aided by twin assistants: Caroline and Justine. He first appears shortly after the protagonist arrives at the curry and coffee Cafe Leblanc, welcoming him to his Velvet Room, with the twins telling the protagonist that he is still asleep in the real world. Caroline scolds him to stand up straight as Igor is present. Igor greets him, explaining that the Velvet Room is a place that exists between dream and reality, and is only accessible to those who have, in some form, made a contract. He then explains that he brought the protagonist here in order to discuss an important matter that will affect his life. He also expresses surprise at the state of the Velvet Room, mentioning that its form represents the state of the guest's heart. Igor also refers to the protagonist as a "Prisoner of Fate," and that destruction awaits him in the future. Igor informs him that there is a way to avoid that destruction, stating that he must be "rehabilitated into a free man." He also asks the protagonist if he is ready to fight against the world's corruption. After the protagonist gives his answer, Igor expresses his delight, saying that he will observe the miracle of his "rehabilitation." He then introduces his newest attendants: Caroline and Justine, his prison guards. Caroline tells him that fighting is pointless, whereas Justine informs him that, as his guard, it is their duty to protect him, but only if he is obedient. Igor states that he will explain the twins' importance another time, as dawn has already approached in the real world. Igor is also a Confidant in the game, serving as the Fool Confidant specifically. His Confidant allows the protagonist to engage in negotiation with demons, bonus experience for fusions, the use of the Third Eye skill, as well as increase his Persona stock capacity. Late in the game, it is revealed that the Igor the protagonist has been interacting with is Yaldabaoth, thus explaining the difference of his voice from those of previous Persona games. Together with Caroline and Justine, he has been working towards the protagonist's downfall, having misled the twins into believing their duty was to punish humanity. The protagonist discovers this with the help of Lavenza, the true attendant of the Velvet Room and the combined form of Caroline and Justine, and the real Igor is freed from his imprisonment after Yaldabaoth leaves the Velvet Room. The true Igor, aided by Lavenza, later aids the protagonist by granting him the power of the World Arcana. The impostor is later fought for a second time as the Holy Grail, where he transforms into his true form and is defeated. In the staff roll, False Igor's voice actor is not credited as performing Igor but "Warden." Confidant Igor's Confidant ranks up automatically since April 12th as the story progresses. Maxing this Confidant unlocks the fusion of Vishnu. ''Persona 5 The Animation The Day Breakers'' Igor gives the protagonist a vision of one of the many possible futures. He tells him what kind of story will be up to the protagonist. He refers the protagonist as the prisoner and asks for his name. Gallery Trivia * Igor's Japanese voice actor was best known for his voice-over for Medama Oyaji (Eyeball Father) in the anime series . The choice of Igor's voice actor could be related to the age and the salient eyeball of the character. Tanonaka died at the age of 77 on January 13, 2010 of a heart attack.http://www.nikkansports.com/entertainment/news/p-et-tp0-20100116-586187.html * Although Persona 4 The Animation was produced after Tanonaka's death, the Japanese staff roll lists him as a "special cast" for Igor. The animation reuses the audio data from the original game instead of recording new voices.http://www.4gamer.net/games/073/G007307/20111014059/ This continues into Persona 3 The Movies and Persona 5, with Tanonaka being listed as Igor's voice actor. In Persona 5, after the protagonist meets Igor at the end of the game, he speaks with reused lines from previous games and is muted on new dialogues. * While Dan Woren, the iconic English voice actor for Igor, has seen his voice clips reused as well, Igor's English voice acting situation has been very different compared to his Japanese one. New lines for Igor in Persona 4 Arena Ultimax were provided by Vic Mignogna, and while the Japanese version of Persona 5 simply reused Isamu Tanonaka's voice clips for when Igor appears at the end, the English version provides Igor with another new voice actor, Kirk Thornton. * Another Japanese voice actor who played Igor was in the Drama CD Persona 2: Innocent Sin ~ The Errors of Their Youth. However, in May 2010, Aono was hospitalized due to the heart attack and stroke. He eventually passed away on April 9, 2012. * Igor's name, along with Margaret, Elizabeth, Theodore, Lavenza, Caroline and Justine may come from , though Igor was a later addition and did not appear in Mary Shelley's original novel. * As stated above, Igor functions as the Fool Confidant with the protagonist, the Fool Arcana is usually associated with the protagonist's party, examples being S.E.E.S of Persona 3 and the Investigation Team of Persona 4. * Along with the change of voice and inability to create Personas himself, another more subtle hint as to False Igor's identity occurs whenever he greets the Persona 5 Protagonist, saying "Welcome to my Velvet Room," as opposed to "the Velvet Room." * According to the Persona World guide, every visitant of the Velvet Room is aware and initially taken aback by Igor's overly long nose. However, none of them dare to mention that. Category:Allies Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Characters Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Characters Category:Persona: Tsumi to Batsu Characters Category:Persona 3 Characters Category:Persona 3 FES Characters Category:Persona 3 Portable Characters Category:Persona 3 The Movie Characters Category:Persona -trinity soul- Characters Category:Persona 4 Characters Category:Persona 4 Golden Characters Category:Persona 4 The Animation Characters Category:Persona 4 Arena Characters Category:Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth Category:Persona 5 Characters Category:Persona 5 The Animation Characters